


The Fate of Us

by royalMiniWonnie



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalMiniWonnie/pseuds/royalMiniWonnie
Summary: Fate is something we can't control. Fate bring some people together, but fate also mean we have to let go even we don't want to do it. This story is about fateEver since the beginning, they've been staying with each other. They've been there for each other every single day through thick and thin. They're almost inseparable, even the others are aware of it. But at some point, fate seems to be against them. They never see it coming but eventually, there would be a day where they would be separated, Minhee and Woobin have no choice but to be apart. Deep inside their heart, they still trust that no matter what happens fate will always be on their side. But will fate be on their side?
Kudos: 2





	The Fate of Us

**Author's Note:**

> It is recommended for you to listen to particular song that are put in the story.For some part it might be too sad/angst for some people. This story is not related to the reality as it is just a fiction. Enjoy it well <3
> 
> Recommendation song for beginning  
> Paul Kim - Traffic Light
> 
> And shout out to the one that help me a lot for this writing, FERO <3

The Fate of Us

Ever since the beginning, they've been staying with each other. They've been there for each other every single day through thick and thin. They're almost inseparable, even the others are aware of it. But at some point, fate seems to be against them. They never see it coming but eventually, there would be a day where they would be separated, Minhee and Woobin have no choice but to be apart. Deep inside their heart, they still trust that no matter what happens fate will always be on their side. But will fate be on their side?

-

Is it the right time? Will he still remember me? Minhee took a deep breath as he walked towards the lift. He looked at the lift button and press it with a clammy hand. "9" that's the level. He arrived shortly after and slowly walked to the house that he has longed for, it’s been a while.  
9-1404  
Minhee stands in front of the house. I still trust in our fate, and I hope you too, he mumbled to himself and gather enough courage to press the bell. Not gonna lie, he could feel butterflies in his stomach as he waited nervously outside the house. Suddenly the door opened. And standing there is the guy Minhee has longed for, he missed him so much he couldn’t utter any coherent words. The elder smiles and their eyes were boring into each other again after a long time, "I know you'll back Minhee," he said. "Ruby hyung." he said.  
Woobin or Ruby, as what the younger loves to call him with. The one who was separated from him at that time when he needs him the most. And with the sudden realization, it came back, the fresh memories on how they were separated began to resurface.  
It was 2017.  
"Minhee!!!" Woobin laughed out loud. "Ruby~ Stop laughing or I’ll kick your ass," The younger pouted and continue saying, "You should tell me earlier!" Woobin looks at Minhee lovingly, "If I tell you about it then I wouldn't be able to see you pouting," then he winks at Minhee. "Ruby!!" Minhee’s face blooms with a shade of red, "Why are your ears red, Mini. Are you sick? Want me to heal it for you?" Woobin smile while looking at Minhee. "Shut up Ruby! I'm not sick. I-I, it’s just suddenly really hot in here," he fake fanning himself and then he turns his face to look at Woobin.  
His hyung looks so calm and so beautiful. Silenced envelope them but it’s not an awkward silenced, it’s a silenced both of them enjoy during days like this. "Hmm hyung?" Minhee suddenly speaks and Woobin turns his head towards the boy and reply "What's wrong Mini?".  
"What if one day we have to be apart? One of us has to go somewhere else," Minhee looks at Woobin.  
That question, that looks, it’s the thing Woobin hates the most. "I told you we won't be separated. Just trust in fate okay Mini," he heard Minhee sighed and he knows better to calm that worrying heart. "Let me sing a song. Special for you." Woobin got up and turn the music on. He sits in front of Minhee, cross-legged, and uses his phone as his microphone.

Park Won - All of my life

All of my life, when I was struggling  
You are all of my life, you filled me up  
I try filling myself up with other things  
All of my life  
You are all of my life  
But I couldn't be filled

Minhee smile "I wonder what people would feel when they heard your voice hyung. I bet fans will go crazy over you every time you sing,". Woobin smiles sheepishly "Nonsense. There's nothing special about my voice Mini. It just an ordinary voice from an ordinary guy," Woobin lie down and stare at the ceiling. "Who said you're ordinary? Your voice is special Ruby. It can make a person feel better because it's so soothing and calming. Don't doubt yourself Woobin hyung." Minhee lies down beside Woobin "Your voice is beautiful, especially when you sing, it's my favorite lullaby and you got the looks too. I'll never get tired of listening to you singing,"  
"So does that mean I'm good looking?" Minhee stares at Woobin. "Let me finish the sentence. You always have that dumbfounded face, hyung. Hahahahah." Minhee laughs as he looks at Woobin face. "I'm not gonna cook anything for you tonight, Minhee." "Are you sure? You can't resist me Ruby hyung. Everyone knows you're my biggest fan," Minhee then blep. Woobin can never deny it and he won't deny it.  
They feel so contented to just being there by each other sides. They have always got each other’s back and they will always be by each other’s side but of course, happy moments will not last forever.  
-  
"Kang Minhee, Seo Woobin, the director wants to see both of you at their office after practice today." Their dance teacher told them, both of them looked at each other questioningly. Finishing off the practice for the day, both of them walk side by side to the director's office.  
"Please have a sit both of you." Mr. Chae looks at both of them with glasses looming at the bridged of his nose. The looks on his face are unexplainable so the two are really nervous.  
“Both of you have trained together for a long time. You're the longest trainee here. I've never been proud of seeing the improvement both of you have made. So today, I have news and but it will depend on you to feel whether it's a piece of good or bad news," The director looks at both of them as they remained silent. "There's an offer from one company. You will receive great training, so your skills will definitely improve even more." "Well that's a great thing!" both exclaimed, the director smiles and reply "But they only offer one person and I’ve decided to send Minhee instead of you Woobin."  
Silenced.  
Suddenly, the chair next to Woobin creak and Minhee is standing while looking at their director, face full of unexplainable questions and hurt. "I won't go. No matter what happens I won't go without Woobin hyung with me," Minhee stands and walk out of the room angrily. Woobin panic but he quickly stand up too, trying to chase the younger. He looked at the director and bow a few times. "I'm so sorry for his behavior, it's the first time we will be separated after a long time so please give me some time. I'll talk to him and persuade him. I promise he will accept the offer and continue his training there," Woobin bow once again and run out of the room.

"Minhee! Kang Minhee...Mini, wait for me," Woobin calls the kid in front of him, he was panting. Hands holding his kneecap as he took a deep breath. Minhee stop running and turned to face Woobin "What is it hyung? If you ask me to go my answer will be NO." "But listen to me first Mini," "NO! I will never go. Don't force me Seo Woobin." The full name. Woobin knows Minhee is mad when he called his full name. Woobin held Minhee’s sleeve, "Let’s take a walk okay," he smiles softly, hands enveloping the younger and walk out of the building with Minhee. He didn't let go of the younger’s hand but hold it even tighter. They walk silently to their favorite cafe. "Mini~ Let's go to our usual place okay? The drinks are on me," as much as the younger don’t want to listen to what his hyung will say in persuading him, he can't deny that he is weak every time the elder asks him anything. He nodded sheepishly and Woobin just ruffled his hair.

-

They sat down under a big tree next to the company building. That's the place they always go when they feel stressed out or sad. Woobin looks at the younger, "Mini, can you listen to me?" "If it’s about that thing then, no." "Please Mini~" Minhee sigh. He looks at Woobin and nodded "Alright. What is it?" The offer is good for you. I mean you can improve even more. Plus, you'll gain more experience there." Minhee lies down next to him and said, "But we will be apart with one another hyung. You know I can’t survive without you." "It won't be long Mini. We'll definitely meet again one day. Just trust in fate okay," Woobin smile. "Hmmm...I will go but you have to promise me something." Woobin looks at Minhee "And what is the promise?" "Promise that you won't ever forget me." Woobin chuckles "I'm your biggest fan remember. I won't forget you, Us. Not even a minute." Minhee lies at Woobin's thigh "I’m so glad I met you, Woobin hyung. I hope fate won't be cruel to both of you and me." "Me too Mini," Woobin reply while he strokes Minhee's hair gently.

-

Minhee snaps back into reality as Woobin waves his hand in front of the younger, "Minhee." He stares at Woobin, eyes forming a crescent as he realized he had been spacing out for so long. "Ahh, I'm sorry Woobin hyung." "Did I turn even prettier you had a hard time trying to recognize me?" He laughs. "Come inside, you probably miss this place so much." Woobin gestures him to come in. Minhee took off his shoes and enter the house. It still feels familiar, the scent, the feel almost everything just feels the same as how he felt before. He trailed towards the couch and Woobin did the same. "So, how's your life there? I heard you have a close friend which is the same age as yours." The younger nodded "Yeah... but no one can replace you. Never once I get to feel the same affection as what you always gave to me Ruby hyung," "Well, of course, you can't feel it because there's only one Seo Woobin. And it just me the multitalented charming guy." Woobin grin and Minhee smiles again as he once again could see the elder’s fluffy cheeks. He pinches it hard, "I miss you so much."  
The younger looks around and he notices something foreign laid on the coffee table, it's a picture of 4 people together including Woobin. They were smiling brightly, one of the guy there is looking at Woobin longingly but it wasn’t that noticeable."Woobin hyung, who are these guys?" "Oh, that's Serim, Wonjin, and Seongmin. They used to stay here with me." He looks at Woobin "Used to? So where are they now? Did they move out?" Woobin didn't reply. Instead, a solemn face replaces his smiley one. The sound of their breath can be heard clearly. "Well, come follow me. I'll show you something." Woobin brings Minhee into a room. He sits on the bed and pats the next space beside him. 

He takes out a box and gives it to Minhee. "You know...I always tell them about you, especially to Serim hyung. He helps me a lot and was always there for me. He cares about me so much Mini." "I'm glad there's someone you can rely on Ruby. But...if he cares about you, where is he? and Wonjin, Seongmin?" Woobin signal me to open the box. There laid a nice watch. "This is so nice!!" Minhee said as he looks at the watch, a piece of paper slide down from the box, written there by Serim, Wonjin, and Seongmin. "Wait! It's from Serim, Wonjin, and Seongmin? But why are you giving it to me Ruby?" "Because that's their last wish. They really want to meet you and give that directly to you. But I guess fate doesn't let them meet you," Woobin just smiles. But behind those smiles there's sadness, a sadness too deep the younger feel bad on continuing the question but he wanted to know. "Woobin hyung, I don't understand. What do you mean by their last wish?"  
"They’re gone, Minhee," Woobin’s eyes pools with tears, it fell slowly as he recalls that moment.

17 September 2018  
The date where it all happens. The date Woobin can never forget.  
"Serim hyung, let's go out, please. I'm so bored~" Seongmin whine. "So cute~," Wonjin pinch Seongmin cheeks. "I'm lazy to go out today. We'll go out tomorrow okay, Seongmin?," "Serim hyung~ But I'm so bored now." The youngest continues to whine. He proceeded on asking the second eldest, "Woobin hyung, let's go out, pretty pleaseeeeee." Seongmin makes an aegyo which Woobin obviously can't resist. I mean who can resist when a cute bunny-like Seongmin does aegyo. "Selm hyung~ let's go out. It has been a long time since we spend time together right, you've cope up with practice a lot you don't even have time for yourself." Woobin smiles softly while he pleads the elder.  
“But it’s not a date okay Woobin, Serim hyung. It’s a day out with us too," Wonjin reply. Serim’s eyes widened and he panic, "Wonjin, do you have a death wish? Alright, let's go out okay." The dolphin scream could be heard from across the room. "Thanks, Woobin hyung!! Hehe, Serim hyung will never reject whatever you requested. He is so whipped for you," "Do you want me to cancel the outing, Seongminnie????" But luckily Woobin is too naïve to understand the meaning behind their words. 

"Woobin hyung, today is Minhee's birthday right?" Seongmin ask. "Wonjinnie, Seongminnie lets buy him something. Who knows we'll meet later so we can give him the present," Serim smile while both of the younger boys nodded. "Serim hyung.. I will go with Seongmin to buy presents for Minhee.. Have fun with Woobin hyung," Wonjin wink and ran to other stores with Seongmin. "Hey, Ham Wonjin! Ahn Seongmin!" Serim can't deny that he likes it especially when it just him and Woobin together but Serim is too embarrassed so he tries to hide how his ears go red.

"Hyung~ can you accompany me to that store? I want to buy something for Mini," and Serim nodded almost instantly. "Sure Ruby. Let's go." Woobin smile and they walk together to the store. It was so windy and breezy as they walk side by side and the younger is freezing. Aish, it’s really not the time for you to suddenly get a cold, Woobin. "It’s kinda cold right hyung," Serim look at Woobin and saw him shivered a little due to the cold weather. Serim takes off his sweater and wraps it around Woobin. The younger was kind of shocked but he quickly smiles, heart skips a bit at how sweet his Selm hyung is. "Ahh, thanks hyung. Aren't you cold? Let me hold your hands," Woobin take Serim hands and held it gently. "Ruby." Serim faces Woobin, "I promise that I will stay in your life forever. I will always be here when you need me the most, right here." His hand touches Woobin’s chest, signaling to his heart and Serim smile. It’s cheesy, he knows but he won’t let this opportunity slide anymore. Woobin’s heart beat faster and he slowly envelops Serim in a hug. He loves the warm embrace of Serim so much. This was the moment where both of them wishes the time to stop ticking because it felt like a dream. A dream where only both of them are the main characters. 

-

After a few hours, they meet back at the car and start going somewhere else. Serim just drives them everywhere they want to go. "Woobin hyung look! We bought this for Minhee. We hope he'll like it," Woobin turn to Seongmin and gave them a thumbs-up, "Of course he will like it. The watch is so pretty," Woobin smile. Wonjin suddenly ask "Woobin hyung what did you buy for Mini?" "Well, that’s a secret. When we meet him then you'll know." Their journey filled with silence, only music can be heard yet all of them feel so comfortable. "Woobin hyung, sing us a song please.” Seongmin plead. "Monsta X sunbaenim song!" Wonjin shouted. "Okay, I'll sing a song," Woobin smiles while he scrolls his playlist. He plays a song and sing.

'Monsta X - In Time'

"In time, time please stop  
So I can see that beautiful light  
In time, so in this time and place  
You can come into my arms  
Wait for me."

Woobin voice never fails to make people amaze. It feels like a lullaby. And Serim can't deny the fact that he loves the owner of that voice even more. As they continue their journey, it started to rain heavily. "Serim hyung can you see the road? Maybe we should stop for a while," "I'm okay Wonjin. Plus it's not that far from our place anymore," Serim kept driving despite the bad weather. Woobin looks at Serim "Drive carefully, hyung. The road is slippery," "Don't worry Ruby. I'm pro driver," Serim chuckled and held Woobin hands gently.  
But time seems to stop ticking when a loud bang could be heard. The cars collided and it happened so fast. Everything started to turn blurry. Woobin only heard a faint breath and echoes. The last word he heard is a voice saying, "I love you so much Woobin, I’m s-sorry." he tries to hold that person's hands but failed as the darkness began to surround him.  
-  
He opens his eyes and sees a white ceiling. He wakes up slowly and looks around. His body aches badly and he knows this smell, he is in the hospital. But what happened? He barely remembers the accident but he did remember he went out with his members, with Serim. Serim!? His eyes were alarmed when he saw a doctor enter his ward. "Doctor, where are my friends? Where are they? Where is Serim? Park Serim?" Woobin asks the doctor. 

As he heard what the Doctor told him, he felt like his world is collapsing. He can't believe it but he eventually has to accept fate even how hard it is to swallow. No matter how hard he tries to deny it, it won't change the fact. It won't bring them back alive. Just in one night, he lost the people he cares so much. He lost his friends which he considers as brothers. Wonjin, Seongmin, and the one he treasures the most, Serim. At that time he wishes that he would die too. "Serim hyung...you said we gonna live together forever. B-but why you leave me alone?" Woobin cry helplessly. Its too hard for him to accept, let alone swallow the hurtful reality.  
-

"A year Mini. They had left me alone for a year. I-I should have died too. I shouldn't live Mini," Minhee embraces Woobin and pat his back gently. He never sees Woobin cry so much like that. That moment he knew they meant so much to Woobin's life especially Park Serim. "No matter what happens I won't leave you Ruby. I will stay here with you." Woobin wipes his tears off and smiles "Thanks Mini. I really hope you'll stay with me until my last breath," "I promise Ruby. By the way, why there's a necklace? Is it from them too?" Woobin shakes his head "That’s from me. It's a lock necklace,"

"But it seems like there’s pair for the necklace," Minhee looks at Woobin and Woobin show his necklace "This is a key necklace. It can be put together with the lock," "Woah amazing. I don’t know that you’re romantic too." Minhee smiles softly, "Well I'm not but Serim is. He's the one that suggests me to give you this. He knew you meant so much to me," Woobin smile while staring at the ring he's been wearing. "He will always stay in your heart Woobin hyung...and you will meet him back again one day, even if it will take you longer than you needed to," "And that's what I've been waiting for Mini... Well, shall we eat something? I'm gonna cook something special for you since it's your birthday today," Woobin grin. "Wow, I'm so excited for that Chef Ruby...Well, I've been craving for your food so yes please," They laughed and Woobin smiles softly after that. It feels so long, he misses this, all of these so much. 

Minhee takes a short shower while Woobin cooks for their dinner. Both of them sit together at the dining table and Minhee was surprised with how much food his hyung had cooked for him. "Wow, it looks so delicious. Chef Ruby never disappoints huh," "Well of course. I'm the best chef ever," Woobin says proudly. Both of them munch the food while they keep each other updated about what they have been missing. "So Mini I heard you were closed with a boy, he is the same age as yours?" Minhee nodded "His name is Song Hyeongjun. But I just call him Junnie. He's cute but can be scary sometimes." Woobin stares at Minhee and he chuckles, "Scary? Since when someone scares you?" Minhee just rolls his eyes while Woobin chuckle. "But then I'm glad. At least I know someone will be there with you if I'm gone," "Don't say nonsense things hyung, please. We’ll stay together until the end. Stop talking about stuff like that." Woobin knows that tone very well. Minhee rarely speaks using that tone unless he feels upset. "I'm sorry Minhee, please smile at least once???," And Woobin proceeds to ruffle the younger’s hair again as Minhee smiles.

Since the day Minhee came back home, they spend their time together to the fullest. They do the things they always do when they're together. Both of them enjoy the time so much with one hope. There will be no regret in the future.

2 weeks later  
Minhee look around the house. He notices the same picture on the coffee table again. "It's been a year. But he really can't move on from Serim hyung. You really meant so much to him hyung. But don't worry, I promise to take care of him and stay with him till the end," He trails his finger to Serim’s picture and proceed to put it back on the table. Minhee scrolls his iPhone while laying on the couch in the living room. 16 October 2019 "Today is Woobin's birthday! How can I forgot," Minhee slaps his forehead. He gets up and searches for something in the kitchen. When his hand reaches the tteobeokki packaging he dances in celebration. "This is it! Woobin hyung likes to eat tteokbokki. I hope it'll taste good," then he proceeds to cook tteokbokki special for Woobin for his birthday. Minhee scrolls his phone and order cakes and some other side dish then he prepares the table with some decorations.

"I'm done!" Minhee looks at his watch, the watch gave by Serim, Wonjin, and Seongmin for his birthday "He should be home soon," Minhee smile and wait for Woobin to come home. 15 minutes...30 minutes...1 hour...and there’s still no sign of Woobin returning. Minhee try to call Woobin numerous times but no one answer. "Ruby ah where are you.? Its almost dinner time already." Minhee feels uneasy but decides to knock it off out of his mind. 

His phone suddenly rang.  
'Ruby hyung <3'  
Minhee quickly answers it "Seo Woobin, where have you been?? How dare you make me worry like this huh? I.." suddenly someone cut off "Minhee, I'm not Woobin... but you should come to Hospital now. He was involved in an accident," Minhee knees lost all his strength and he fell. His mind is completely blank.

Minhee gathers himself back and rushes himself to the hospital. He runs to the reception counter "Seo Woobin...can I know he is in which ward?" the nurse tells Minhee, he bow and run to the ward. Tears running down his cheeks without him realizing. His mind was too preoccupied with Woobin, only Woobin.  
As he enters the ward, he could see him, lying helplessly unconscious on the hospital bed. He looks so small, and Minhee couldn't help it but burst into tears. He walks towards the bed and held the callous hand softly. "W-woobin hyung..R-ruby," he tries to hold his tears.. but he is not strong enough...he cried helplessly like a baby, "D-don't leave me. You promise to stay right? Woobin hyung..please wake up!!" he cries and cries. Woobin might be unconscious but he knows. He heard everything Minhee said but he can't do anything. He's too weak to open his eyes, to embrace Minhee, to calm him down. "I’m sorry Minhee...Please don't cry...I can't hug you now," at that moment Woobin hopes Minhee could hear his thought but...it just hopeless.

The next morning is calming. The wind blows gently, making the morning feel breezy and windy. Minhee sits on the chair next to the bed. "Ruby hyung, yesterday is your birthday..I'm sorry I forgot to wish...But I've prepared food for you...You like tteokbokki right so I made it special for you. We gonna eat it together right hyung?," He waited for an answer even how stupid he would look but, of course, no reply, "Woobin hyung...wake up..please wake up Seo Woobin..you can rest later..you can’t leave me like this.," no matter how many times Minhee ask, Woobin can't. 

It has been two weeks since the accident. Woobin's condition doesn't show any positive progress.  
It’s even raining outside, the cloud looks so sad, the weather seems to know his feelings. Minhee stares outside the window as the rain hits the window softly, "Woobin hyung, it's raining now...do you remember hyung, you always sing a song for me especially during rainy days..should I sing for you this time? Monsta X just release a new song, I hope you like it." Minhee turns his gaze to Woobin, still very pale, still unconscious, still unmoving. "I'm gonna sing that song. It's a beautiful song. Hope you can hear it Ruby hyung," Minhee smiles and start singing

Monsta X - Find You

When I stay still and close my eyes  
I can feel it clearly  
Your scent, the sound of your breathing, down to your tiny smiles  
You embraced me, who had been frozen up

Woobin tears roll down his cheeks when he hears Minhee sing. "Don’t cry, Woobin hyung," Minhee wipe the tears and held Woobin's hands "It's hard for you right. You've done well hyung. Maybe it's the time for you to meet Serim hyung," Minhee whisper to Woobin's ear "I'm gonna be fine Woobin hyung. Just promise me that you won't ever forget about me. Please be happy, always because if you don’t I am gonna be sad. Y-you can go now, hyung. Sleep well, Ruby," Minhee tries his best to hold his tears and continue singing.

In the distance between us that has grown wider  
In the leftover image of you that I cannot erase  
Ooh, clear and vivid dream, I'm also like crazy today  
You keep on hoping, someday we'll meet again

Minhee kiss Woobin's hands and he could hear the beeping sound from the machine slowly fading away. He closes his eyes and lets his tears fall as he let go of Woobin, the one he really close with. "Thank you for everything Woobin hyung. We'll meet again later...I-I love you so much, I’m sorry for not being there for you when you need me the most.," Minhee mumble shakily under his breath while looking at the man whom can never reply him back anymore.  
28 October 2019  
Fate isn't always pretty, because, at the end, I will need to let you go.  
-

"I'm sorry that I never know what you've faced before. I’m sorry Minhee, really." "It's okay Junnie. It's not your fault, I decided to keep it by myself," Minhee smile as he glances at Hyeongjun.  
28 January 2020, it has been 3 months since Woobin passed away but never once, not even a second Minhee will forget about him.

"Hyeongjun, come here," as Hyeongjun scoot closer to Minhee, he put a necklace around Hyeongjun's neck. Hyeongjun stares at the necklace with confusing look. "Why you give this to me Minhee ya?" "Well, that's Woobin's hyung necklace. It’s a key necklace while mine is a lock so when we put it together it will combine and fit," Minhee smiles at Hyeongjun. "But why are you giving it to me?" "Ruby said to me a few days before he is involved in that accident, there will be someone who will fill my life more than he has done and because Ruby hyung was the one who was always there for me, he said this necklace deserves to be with someone that can protect me after he is gone," Minhee look at Hyeongjun lovingly "And you're the person he meant Junnie. Ever since he is gone you're the one that always cheers me up. You were always there for me when I was at my lowest point so I’m so thankful for you, Junnie," Minhee lies down next to Hyeongjun. Both stay silent under the big tree. The place Minhee hung out with Woobin a lot before.

"Minhee, can I ask you something?" Minhee nodded so Hyeongjun continue "What is the date of the accident? And how did it happen?" Minhee stares at Hyeongjun. They were silent for a while before he continues slowly, "It was his birthday, I don't really know the exact reason since I didn't have the chance to ask Woobin himself but the witness said he tried to save a boy when the boy wants to cross a road," Minhee take a deep breath and continue "He panics so without thinking further he just push the boy to the curb before he got hit by a car. And the boy lost his conscious, that was all I know," Minhee just smile.

"But why you seem shocked Hyeongjun ah?" Hyeongjun turns to Minhee, still shock by what he heard. "I-it was raining right at that time?" Minhee nodded. Hyeongjun kneels down and hugs Minhee's leg "I-i'm sorry Minhee, I-i'm so sorry...It's my fault," Hyeongjun utter the word shakily. Minhee just blinks his eyes as he is still surprised by the sudden action. "Hey, it's not your fault Junnie. What are you talking about?" Hyeongjun gathers his strength and tell Minhee something he's been hiding "I-I think I know the boy...b-because t-the boy is me. Woobin hyung was trying to save me," Hyeongjun was full of guilt, he couldn't look at Minhee as he feels so guilty but he knows Minhee is shocked. "You can hate me Minhee, It's my fault. You lost him because of me, I’m so sorry," Hyeongjun sob and he still didn't let go of Minhee's leg.

"Junnie," Minhee cupped Hyeongjun face gently with both hands and carefully bring the boy to look at him. "Look at me, I'm not going to hate you, I won't blame you. It was written that it will happen like this. It's our fate to meet and to stay with each other. If you’re worried, please don’t. Woobin hyung is happy there Junnie...let go of your guilt and be happy," Minhee pull Hyeongjun into a warm embrace. "Thank you Minhee, thank you so much, I don’t know what to do," Hyeongjun tightens the hug and bury his face in Minhee's shoulder. Minhee wipes away the tears from Hyeongjun cheeks, "Stop feeling guilty for what had happened okay Junnie," both of them sit side by side "I can't lie that it hurts when I let him go but I feel more at ease as I know he's happy now. He may be far away but all of the moments when we're together are still in my mind. I won't and will never forget. And I trust that fate will bring us back together again, one fine day." Hyeongjun glance at Minhee and smile. "Minhee, I really love hearing you sing especially a slow ballad-like song," Minhee beamed and reply "There's a song that I want to sing..a song I always sing together with Ruby." They lie down while staring up the shady sky as Minhee sing.

Paul Kim - Rain

Strumming down to my memories  
Through the staticky radio  
Plays another love song  
The sad memories I hid deep down  
Wash up through the rain

The melody that filled the streets  
The tune we used to sing along to  
Where did you go? The sun shine so bright  
You shined so bright and kept me dry from the rain  
You were my sunshine, the sunshine I let go  
Goodbye

Letting someone go isn't easy. But sometimes you don’t have a choice but to still do it. A moon and stars will not appear if you don't let go of the sun. Everything happens with reasons. You can be the star for others but always remember the one that shines the brightest is the moon itself. In the end, you will have only yourself to hope for one to come back again. Even how painful it would be to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. It is my first time writing so I'm sorry for the lacking. There might be grammar mistakes and I'm sorry for that since English is not my first language. I'll work hard to improve my writing. You can give any comments and opinion. Thank you so much. For Cravity stans let's stay with the boys together until the end. For non Cravity fans, try check out Cravity debut mv title Break All The Rules and their other bsides tracks.
> 
> REMEMBER TO SPREAD POSITIVE VIBES AND LOVE <3


End file.
